


New Toy

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the places Scotty had thought he'd end up tonight, this wasn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Toy

Of all the places Scotty had thought he'd end up tonight, this wasn't one of them. In fact, there'd only been one real possibility; in his own bed, fast asleep.

Buck-arse-naked in the bed of a teenager and a 20-something had never even crossed his mind.

Well, you learn something new everyday.

Hikaru was a lovely young man. He was toned and golden and surprisingly kinky. He put his tongue in all sorts of places that Scotty would never have asked him to but was profoundly grateful when he did. On all fours with Hikaru fucking him from behind, Scotty found it extremely difficult to maintain his dignity. Funny how the more pleasure he felt, the less he gave a flying fuck about his dignity.

He might care tomorrow, though, once the lads figured out what they'd done. And with whom. Surely Scotty wasn't their usual type.

Pavel was a smart, capable boy, more so than most people Scotty knew. Scotty knew he didn't have to worry about him on the job. This, however, was a very different kind of job, and Pavel, though as eager as ever, seemed more uncertain than Scotty had ever seen him.

Pavel sat before Scotty, watching with curiosity, his wide eyes taking in every one of Scotty's reactions. Scotty was like a brand new toy he was exploring, but without reassurance from Hikaru, Pavel wasn't quite sure what to do. It was as though he wasn't sure he should be enjoying Scotty unless Hikaru told him it was okay. Or maybe the boy just wasn't all that attracted to Scotty. Hardly the sexiest of thoughts to be having at the moment, but one that Scotty couldn't keep out of his head.

"I don't bite … unless … you want me to," Scotty assured him, grunting out each word as Hikaru pounded into him.

With a shy little grin, Pavel leaned in and kissed and nuzzled experimentally, as though to see if Scotty would let him. Scotty smiled.

"You afraid of me, lovely?" he asked.

"No," Pavel said indignantly.

"He's never been with someone your age," Hikaru panted, slowing his thrusts so he could speak. Pavel shot Hikaru a petulant glare; Scotty knew that Pavel hated when anyone pointed out his lack of experience at anything.

"I think you fascinate him a little," Hikaru added. He stopped thrusting, then, withdrew and gave Scotty's ass a firm swat. "Turn over. On your back."

Pavel scrambled out of the way, off to the side so Scotty could lie down, and Scotty did as he was told. Missionary was a much better position anyway; now he could actually watch Hikaru's gorgeous body as Hikaru pumped in and out of him. Hikaru stood up tall on his knees and held onto Scotty's legs as he pushed back inside and built up speed again. He gave Pavel a wink and a cute grin, causing Pavel to blush.

"Go on, touch him," Hikaru urged. Pavel looked at Scotty's face while his hand went the opposite direction, his index and middle fingers walking gingerly down the underside of Scotty's thigh toward his prick.

"Mr. Scotty?" Pavel asked sheepishly.

"It's just Scotty, love," Scotty said gently, panting his words out as Hikaru began hitting just the right spot. "And yes, you can touch me."

He pulled his legs back as far as they'd go and watched as Pavel wrapped his fingers around his length and began playing with him. Pavel looked up at Hikaru, who gave him an encouraging smile, then brought a hand up to cup the back of Pavel's head and leaned over to give him a tender kiss, which Pavel strained up to receive. They were adorable together and watching them was only encouraging the orgasm building deep within Scotty's body.

The couple disengaged and Scotty heard them murmur little I-love-yous to each other. Then Pavel looked down again, leaned over and brought the tip of his tongue to Scotty's prick. Hikaru eased up on his speed a bit and stroked Pavel's hair encouragingly. Pavel gave the tip of Scotty's dick an experimental little lick, and then another, and then a little kiss which expanded into gentle sucking of the head, and then Scotty was entirely in the boy's mouth.

"Mine's the only one he's ever sucked," Hikaru explained. "I was his first everything."

"Mmmmph," Pavel protested around Scotty's girth, but he didn't stop sucking.

"I think he likes you," Hikaru said to Scotty while watching his boyfriend adoringly, his thrusts now slowed way down. "That's it, baby. Listen to him, learn what he likes. Just like you did with me."

Scotty gladly let Pavel know what he liked with encouraging noises and murmured praise. Pavel proved to be just as quick a study here as he was everywhere else.

"Don't let him come yet," Hikaru warned. "Not yet. Go cuddle with him."

Pavel raised his head, wiped his mouth, crawled up and laid next to Scotty, snuggling up. Scotty wrapped an arm around him, and Hikaru began fucking him faster again.

"You're a natural at that, you know," Scotty whispered, his impending climax evident in his heavy breaths.

Pavel grinned impishly. He watched Scotty for a moment, watching and listening to everything, then timidly asked, "Are you going to come?"

Scotty nodded, and a second later, he was coming. His body tensed and he began spurting all over his belly. He held Pavel tight and buried his mouth and nose against Pavel's cheek. He didn't have to look to know that Pavel was watching the come shooting out of his cock. He reached down to touch himself, milking out every last drop, and a moment later he felt Pavel's hand on top of his own.

Scotty's body finally relaxed, but Hikaru kept going. It was his turn now; Scotty could hear in his voice that he was close. Scotty opened his eyes and looked up at Hikaru; his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open, soft little moans escaping him. He was extremely close.

Scotty turned his eyes on Pavel; he was relaxed in Scotty's arms, watching his boyfriend with sleepy eyes, idly playing with his own cock. Scotty reached down and took over, stroking him with one hand and cuddling him with the other arm. Scotty watched him as his climax began to build as well, watched his cheeks flush and his eyes glaze. Pavel began to squirm in Scotty's arms, his breaths coming faster, his fingers absently gliding through the sticky mess Scotty had made on his own stomach. Pavel was so young and still so sensitive, it wasn't long before he was panting, not long before he'd caught right up to Hikaru, and when Pavel's body jerked and Scotty felt the hot wetness spurting out onto his hand, he felt it inside himself too. He glanced up at Hikaru just as Hikaru let out a long, hard groan, dropping his head all the way back.

"Fuck me," Hikaru said seconds later. He withdrew and fell down at Scotty's side, opposite Pavel. Pavel's body was going limp in Scotty's arms and Scotty squeezed him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Looks like he came pretty hard," Hikaru said breathlessly. "How is he?"

"Completely boneless," said Scotty, shaking Pavel a bit. Pavel's only response was a groan. "You'll probably need a new one; this one seems to be broken."

That got a giggle out of Pavel. He opened his eyes and looked sleepily at Scotty, who returned his smile and then kissed him. The three men cuddled and kissed until Pavel and Hikaru were making out with Scotty still in between them. Scotty could've watched them all night, but he sensed the end was nigh. The lovebirds probably wanted to be alone.

"I should leave you lads to it, then," he said, sitting up a bit. The kiss broke and Pavel looked at him with a little pout.

"You don't have to go," Pavel said. He cuddled up to Scotty again and turned his big, sorrowful eyes on Hikaru. "I don't want him to go."

"Don't worry, baby, he's not leaving," Hikaru assured him.

"Oh, I'm not?" Scotty said.

"Nope. What my baby wants, my baby gets." Hikaru dragged a finger up the center of Scotty's belly, gathering come on the tip. He then offered the finger to Pavel, who eagerly sucked it clean with a happy little hum.

Hikaru gave Scotty an almost evil grin. "Oh, you're not going anywhere."

END


End file.
